The Thread To Seal My Open Heart
by BeuitifulDisgrace246
Summary: Sakura...poke Sakura...poke I Miss you Sakura...poke WILL YOU STOP FRICKING POKING ME! SasuSaku FOR A LITTLE BIT! SasuNaru! Who can help Sasuke get over the space left bare after Sakura leaves him?


Title: The Thread To Seal My Open Heart

Authoress: BeuitifulDisgrace246

Summary: _Sakura…_-poke- _Sakura………_-poke- _I miss you so much Sakura…_-poke- WILL YOU STOP FRICKING POKING ME! SasuSaku (FOR A LITTLE BIT!) SasuNaru! Who can help Sasuke get over the space left bare after Sakura leaves him?

Rating: I will do it T for now…might go up!

Authors Note: I just had the idea to do a fic like this! Thought it might be kind of fun! Review if you would, that would be very gracious of you! -Bows- now to start the story! Enjoy readers! Enjoy!

_Italics:_ Thinking

"Quotation Marks": Talking

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

_Sakura…_-poke-_ Sakura_…-poke- _I miss you so much Sakura…_-poke- "WILL YOU STOP FRICKING POKING ME!"

A very pissed, heart-broken Uchiha was starting to get very annoyed with the incessant poking of his stomach. _This is my brooding time, damnit!_ No one would have ever believed it unless they had not seen it with their very own eyes.

Sakura Haruno had ACTUALLY dumped Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, the very one drop dead, mouth-watering sexy god that every girl was willing to give up ANYTHING to make him be theirs.

That's why, when on their first date, Sakura had thrown the very expensive diamond ring down a sewer and yelled so loud that everyone in the village had to cover their ears: "I HATE YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT MY FACE SASUKE!" and ran off with steam boiling around her…

Everyone just knew that it was true.

No one could possibly even believe it…but they gave up on it nonetheless and left the severely torched Sasuke to his brooding. EXCEPT for an obnoxious blonde boy who would NOT stop POKING Sasuke in the stomach!

Sasuke smacked his hand away for what was probably the three-hundredth time that day. Didn't Naruto see that Sasuke was going through tremendous pain? He had actually thought he loved Sakura…He was going to propose to her with that ring!

Sasuke thought he had her right where he wanted her and then she just….-poke-

"NARUTO I SWEAR TO ALL OF THE GODS IN HEAVEN AND ALL OF THE DEVILS IN ALL OF THE HELLS THAT I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR HAND OFF IF YOU POKE ME _ONE… MORE… TIME!" _Sasuke's face contorted into pure anger.

What was the blonde idiot trying to prove anyways?

_WHAT DOES HE WANT FROM ME!_

Sasuke decided that he would find out. Pushing aside the rivulets of magma steaming from his mouth and ears, he attempted to but his calming brooding mask on once again.

-poke-

….

_OKAY THAT'S IT!_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO?"

"Hey Sasuke! You wanna go to the pool today? It's really hot out, and we all were wondering if you wanted to go!"

Sasuke blinked. Then he blinked again. Wait a second…

Sasuke realized that all of Naruto's friends were in his house in their bathing suits, waiting for his answer. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, and Neji glared at him with annoyed expressions on their faces.

_Heh. Heh. I didn't even realize they were there…_The little chibi Sasuke made a little "poof" and fell down on the ground, head first.

"Uhm…" Even being the cold heartless person he was, he didn't want to say that he wasn't going after they had waited so long for him…

"Okay…. fine. Just give me a second to get ready." Some of them looked surprised, others just sighed in relief of finally going somewhere. Sasuke bounded up his master staircase and made his way to his room.

He found his really tight black tank top and blue swim trunks and went downstairs to meet up with everyone. This was gunna be one hell of a trip to the pool…

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

After listening to the two idiots: one crazy about ramen, one crazy about dogs sing the transformers theme song for the FIFTYITH time, he was severely tempted to throw up out the window.

Instead, he got his two trusty tough as steel fists and pounded them into their heads, knocking them unconscious.

Heh heh. Yea right. They expertly dodged his fists, and he ended up hitting his OWN legs. And now they hurt like hell. Damn flexible morons…

Are we ALMOST to the pool YET? I just thought I felt someone grope me… 

Sasuke looked around. With the tightly packed car, it could have been ANYONE. Including his imagination. Sasuke just shrugged it off. There was hardly any space for air in the car at all. Sasuke felt like he was going to faint…

"TRANSFORMERS, ROBOTS IN DISGUISE!"

The little Narutos and Kibas were furiously pounding with their little hammers and killing his brain cells…slowly…he was going insane…

"OKAY WERE HERE!" The second the car was parked, everyone rushed past Sasuke, leaving him bruised and angry as hell at his friends. Everyone was already making his or her way to the pool, leaving him behind.

"Damn savages…" Sasuke muttered bitterly. "Need some help there, Sasuke?" Sapphire clear ovals stared up at him. It was Naruto. _He's come to save me!_ _Nope. I'm not taking his help! I don't need ANYONE'S HELP!_

Naruto reached up a silky smooth tan hand up to Sasuke, urging him to take it. But Sasuke refused. He stood on his legs, and the rest was a blur. It's like his eyes gave out on him for a second.

When his brain finally awoke, he was snuggled up next to Naruto, the concrete hugging his side, and his arms wrapped skin tight against Naruto's waist. Sasuke was still getting over the shock of falling so far, so his eyes were still shut tight with glue and his arms just held on tighter.

He felt the stomach that his cheek was nestled on bounce lightly. Laughter rang in the air. _Wait a second…I'm…hugging…Naruto…?_

Sasuke's body grew stiffer. The whole front of Sasuke's body was held firmly against Naruto's side. Sasuke felt the urge to hold on tighter, but he couldn't. He didn't want to be thrown away!

He felt like the diamond ring that fell silently against the dark walls of the sewer…falling…falling…never to see the light ever again.

Sasuke whined in resistance. He didn't ever want to let go! No one can make me…Sasuke snuggled tighter against Naruto and rubbed his hand against Naruto's side.

"Uhm…Sasuke?" Naruto asked Sasuke looking down at his face. "You know how much I like to be publicly recognized and all, but this is a little much." _Huh?_ Sasuke didn't understand what Naruto was trying to say…

-FLASH!-

A camera light flashed through his brain, sending a white spark through his vision. When he regained his eyes again, he saw new crews, cameras of all sorts, camcorders, and pedestrians staring!

Sasuke's heart stopped throbbing from dire embarrassment. He fainted with utter horror, his body still clenched firmly against a warm mass of blonde hair and blue eyes…

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

_The brunette was dreaming, dreaming of a mass of pink being blurred away from his vision, a blonde mass taking over. It wasn't stronger than the pink mass, but it held more strength in its love. It radiated through the brunettes being until it was firmly etched there, and he clawed and clawed but it held on with its tan warmth._

_It won't let go…_

_But who ever said I wanted it to go?_

sasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunarusasunaru

A/N: FINISHED! How do you like it? I just got the random inspiration! I am still working on my other stories: don't worry about it! Please leave me a little review? Thank you! TNT Till Next Time


End file.
